Cuando hay amor hay esperanza
by samyzoe
Summary: Isabella y Edward se conocieron en la universidad se hicieron amigos, posteriormente novios y se casaron. Muy cliché no?, pero que pasara con ese matrimonio cuando Bella se obsesiona con un embarazo, y regresa una ex novia de Edward, ¿su matrimonio podrá seguir feliz y pleno?.
1. Chapter 1

**CUANDO HAY AMOR HAY ESPERANZA **

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y solo cuenta con 2 capítulos.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Diiana ElizaBeth por ayudarme con los horrores de ortografía y esas cosas.**_

_**Para escribir este fic me inspire en algunas canciones si gustan escucharlas les dejo los títulos: a quien tu decidiste amar, la noche- Sandoval , se desintegra el amor-Paty Cantú, Con la cara en alto-Reik y ¿Qué nos paso?-Reily Barba**_

_**Bueno espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

Hoy era el día más triste de mi vida. Hoy le decía adiós al que algún día creí que era el amor de mi vida, y sabía que era lo mejor, ya que lo único que hacíamos últimamente era hacernos daño. No sé en qué momento nos perdimos tanto.

Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 27 años, soy psicóloga, nací en un pueblo llamado Forks, pero al comenzar la universidad me mudé a Nueva York, ahí fue donde lo conocí a él, a mi amor, a mi Edward.

Edward Cullen, es arquitecto y el chico más lindo que pude conocer. Caballeroso, amable, educado, guapo, encantador, tierno y lo mejor de todo era que me amaba.

Un día cuando iba camino a la universidad, iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta por dónde caminaba hasta que choqué con algo o, en este caso, era alguien, cuando levanté la vista para disculparme… Quedé cautivada. Su mirada era tan penetrante tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que nunca había visto, él era perfecto. Cuando logré reponerme le pedí disculpas por mi falta de atención y él solo dijo que no importaba. Comenzamos a platicar, estudiábamos en la misma universidad, solo que en diferente edificio, y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la entrada de la universidad. Después de despedirnos para que cada quien se fuera a sus clases, quedamos de tomarnos un café en el descanso. Después de ese café le siguieron muchos más, nos hicimos buenos amigos; yo me sentía muy cómoda hablando con él de cualquier tema, nunca nos aburríamos cuando estábamos juntos y siempre había un tema de conversación.

Yo era un poco tímida y no era de tener muchos amigos, aparte de Edward solo tenía una amiga más… Tanya, ella era un poco más sociable que yo, pero teníamos cosas en común y también estudiaba psicología, así es que cuando no estaba con Edward estaba con Tanya, ella y Felix, su novio, decían que Edward y yo parecíamos novios y nosotros siempre nos reíamos de lo absurdo que era eso porque solo nos queríamos como hermanos, o eso creía yo hasta que un día Edward me dijo que tenía novia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Últimamente lo sentía raro, más distante. Ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, nunca lo encontraba. Siempre decía que estaba terminando un trabajo o que estaba con unos compañeros quedando de acuerdo para algún proyecto.

Un día, estábamos en su casa, ambos teníamos tiempo libre, así que quedamos en ver una película y también aprovechar para platicar sobre cómo nos iba, ya que no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para eso.

— ¿Y qué habías estado haciendo estos días que estabas desaparecido? —pregunté.

—Pues he estado haciendo algunos trabajos y estudiando para los exámenes.—Tenía un brillo en la mirada y se veía demasiado feliz para solo haber estado estudiando.

— ¿Seguro que no hay nada más?

—Bueno sí hay algo. Hace como dos meses entró una chica a mi clase de música. —Edward tomaba clases de música los fines de semana, era su hobby—. He estado hablando con ella y saliendo… Hace tres semanas la invité a cenar y ahí le propuse que fuera mi novia y aceptó. Por eso estas semanas no hemos podido platicar, el poco tiempo que me queda con todo eso de los exámenes, pues lo aprovecho y salgo con ella.

Sentí una presión en el pecho, dolía. Quería llorar y no entendía la razón. Tal vez se debía a que no me había dicho antes. No confió en mí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —le dije enojada.

—Ya te dije que no tenía tiempo y no creí necesario decírtelo al instante. No es como si tuvieras que saber todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida. —Eso que dijo y en el tono que lo dijo me dolió y mucho.

—Sí, tienes razón. Disculpa que me meta en donde nadie me llama. —Quería dejar el tema por la paz. Si continuábamos, iba a enojarme más y esa conversación no terminaría nada bien.

—Perdón, no quería hablarte así, pero no entiendo por qué te enojas. Se supone que eres mi amiga y debes estar contenta por mí, porque soy feliz con Angela.

—Sí y lo estoy. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa. —Traté de forzar una sonrisa sincera, que yo creo mecreyó porque no dijo nada más. Yo tampoco le pregunté nada y mejor nos pusimos a ver la película.

_**FIN FLASHBAK**_

Le conté a Tanya todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Ella me dijo que estaba celosa, porque estaba enamorada de él, pero no me había dado cuenta aún y lo negaba. Unos días después, me di cuenta que tenía razón. _Lo amaba_. Lo peor de todo, es que no se lo podía decir. Se veía tan feliz con Angela.

Cuando salíamos en grupo Edward, Angela, Tanya, Felix y yo, ellos se veían tan enamorados y yo solo me sentía el mal tercio, ellos decían que no debía preocuparme. A mí en realidad, eso no me preocupaba, simplemente, era el hecho que cada día mi corazón se destrozaba más de verlos juntos.

Nunca dije nada, simplemente trataba de evitarlos, y por más que trataba de encontrar algo malo con Angela, no podía. Ella era perfecta para Edward.

Después llegó un vecino nuevo: Jacob. Era muy simpático y después de un tiempo de tratarnos, salía con nosotros en el grupo y yo, ya no me sentía el mal tercio, aunque Jacob y yo solo éramos amigos y nada más. Un año pasó así, tratando de evitarlos y ellos, felices en su relación y solo a veces, salíamos todos. Hasta que Edward se comenzó a comportar un poco extraño.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Un día, estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad solo Edward y yo, el volvía a estar extraño y cuando le hablaba se veía como _ido_.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué tienes?, ¿por qué últimamente estás como… en otro mundo?,¿qué te preocupa? —Él arrugó su frente.

—Nada.

—¿Pretendes que me crea eso? — Levanté una ceja, y el rio un poco.

—Es solo que… estoy confundido.

—¿Por qué?, ¿te puedo ayudar a resolver eso que te tiene tan confundido?

—Es… Angela, se va a ir a Italia a estudiar música, se ganó una beca y va a estar allá un año.

—Oh… entiendo. Estás triste, porque la vas a extrañar. ¿Pero cuál es la confusión?

—No. Bueno, sí la voy a extrañar, pero la confusión es por otra cosa. —Me quedé viéndolo, esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo—. Bella, tengo que irme. Luego nos vemos. —Se despidió de mí y se fue.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Cuando Angela se fue, Edward me dijo que habían terminado, porque pensaban que su relación no iba a durar en la distancia. Me sorprendió muchísimo, porque yo juraba que se amaban. Cuando se lo dije a Edward, él solo dijo que no la amaba, que sí la quería, pero que amaba a otra persona, y ahí nuevamente volvió a destrozar mi corazón, o eso creí yo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Después de 2 meses de que Angela se había ido, nosotros seguíamos teniendo esas salidas en grupo, pero Edward se veía siempre enojado. Yo lo atribuía a que extrañaba a su ex. En una de esas tantas salidas, fuimos a un antro, y yo me encontraba bailando con Jacob, cuando de reojo vi a Edward… Se veía furioso, yo no entendía por qué estaba así, hasta que terminó la canción y nos fuimos a sentar. Edward me agarró del brazo y me preguntó si podía hablar conmigo, yo le dije que sí, así que salimos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?,¿por qué estás así de furioso?¿Qué fue lo que te molestó tanto?

— ¡¿Que por qué estoy furioso?! Se te hace poco, que te vea bailando con Jacob demasiado pegado a ti, y viéndote de esa forma como si quisiera desnudarte ahí mismo. —Yo no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿A caso Edward estaba celoso?

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Hablo de que estoy celoso, de que ese tipo te baile así, que te toque, que siquiera te vea como lo hace. Estoy celoso de que te rías de las idioteces que dice. Estoy celoso, porque quiero ser yo el único que pueda hacer que sonrías de esa forma y hacer que estés así de feliz. Estoy celoso porque te amo. ¡Te amo, Isabella Swan! Y soy tan estúpido, que hace poco que me di cuenta de ello.

No lo podía creer. Estaba en shock. Es lo que esperaba hace mucho tiempo, que él me amara, pero se me hacía tan imposible que eso sucediera. No podía pensar bien.

—No...no entiendo. Hasta hace poco tú amabas a Angela, de hecho, hace unos días estabas triste por su partida, ¿y ahora dices que me amas? Eso no es posible.

— ¡No la amaba! Sí la quería, pero nunca la amé, de hecho terminé con ella, porque me di cuenta de que a la que amo es a ti, a nadie más. Por eso estaba confundido, porque empezaba a sentir celos de que tú pasaras más tiempo con Jacob, que conmigo. Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, y tal vez lo soy, pero no quiero compartirte, no quiero que me arranques de tu lado, no quiero ver que estés con otra persona que no sea yo. Te amo Bella, te amo.

Cada vez se iba acercando más, hasta que terminó posando sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio estaba rígida y no le contesté el beso, hasta que sentí que él se iba a separar. Lo atraje hacia mí y le respondí el beso con todo lo que tenía; con todo el amor que sentía y que había guardado por tanto tiempo solo para mí. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, pero dejamos pegadas nuestras frentes y no pude resistirlo más.

—Yo también te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Al principio no me había dado cuenta, pero cuando comenzaste tu noviazgo con Angela, fue cuando lo descubrí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tú te veías tan feliz, y yo tenía tanto miedo, que preferí callarme a perder tu amistad.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón, por ser tan lento y estúpido, y no darme cuenta antes, pero ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo que perdimos.—Sonreí y nos volvimos a besar.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Desde ese día, comenzamos una muy bonita relación. Éramos inseparables y estábamos muy enamorados, no nos podíamos mantener despegados mucho tiempo. Cuando yo no me podía quedar en su casa, él se quedaba en la mía, rara vez estábamos separados.

Cuando le conté a Tanya que estábamos juntos, se emocionó mucho y nos felicitó, dijo que éramos el uno para el otro y que habíamos nacido para estar juntos.

A los 6 meses de estar juntos, y en vista de que no nos podíamos separar, decidimos vivir juntos. Mudamos todas mis cosas a su casa, ya que era un poco más grande que la mía. Esa Navidad fuimos a que conociera a mis papás, y la pasamos todos juntos y felices.

A mis padres les había caído muy bien, y Charlie le hizo la clásica advertencia que los padres hacen: _Si la haces sufrir, te buscaré por cielo, mar y tierra, y te las verás conmigo._

En las siguientes vacaciones, fue mi turno de conocer a su familia. Sus padres eran encantadores y me aceptaron muy bien. Me sorprendió que dijeran que era la primera chica que Edward llevaba para que la conocieran sus padres, yo creía que había llevado a Angela, pero al parecer no era así, y eso de alguna manera, me hizo extremadamente feliz.

Cuando le pregunté a Edward por qué nunca la llevó, simplemente me dijo que nunca creyó apropiado hacerlo y quería esperar más tiempo para eso.

Llevábamos 3 años juntos, estábamos a punto de graduarnos, solo faltaba dar los últimos exámenes para poder decir que ya éramos todos unos licenciados.

Todo era perfecto, cada día me enamoraba más de Edward. Siempre tenía algo lindo para decir y me sentía alagada, me daba regalos, salíamos a pasear, me compuso una canción hermosísima, el día que me la mostró, no podía dejar de llorar de la emoción.

Teníamos planeado nuestro futuro, juntos. Siempre dijimos que cuando nos graduáramos y tuviéramos un trabajo estable, nos casaríamos y comenzaríamos a formar una familia, y yo no podía estar más feliz por eso.

A los 6 meses de habernos graduado, ya teníamos trabajos estables. Yo tenía un consultorio, y ahí daba terapias a la gente, y —para ser alguien que apenas había empezado a ejercer— me iba muy bien.

Edward tardó un poco más en encontrar trabajo, pero cuando lo hizo, también le empezó a ir bien. No ganábamos los millones pero ganábamos lo suficiente para vivir con ciertos lujos, nos habíamos cambiado a un departamento más grande y más céntrico. Estábamos muy bien y muy felices y lo fuimos más cuando nos comprometimos. Ese día Edward me había dicho que si podía llegar un poco más tarde a la casa, que me tenía una sorpresa y tenía que prepararla, extrañada acepté y llegué casi al anochecer. Cuando entré en el departamento me sorprendí todo estaba obscuro solo alumbraban unas veladoras y por todo el camino había pétalos de rosa, yo me quité los zapatos para poder sentir la suavidad de los pétalos, seguí el camino marcado y llegué al cuarto donde Edward tenía su piano y me lo encontré a él sentado en el banco del piano, se veía espectacular y me miraba con esos ojos de amor y su sonrisa encantadora, yo no pude hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa.

Él comenzó a tocar mi nana que me había compuesto hace algunos años, cuando terminó de tocarla se levantó y caminó hacia mí, cuando quedamos frente a frente, se arrodilló y de su pantalón sacó una caja negra, yo sentía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Bella, desde hace años he esperado este momento tan especial de pedirte, no… De suplicarte, que te cases conmigo, nada me haría más feliz, que aceptaras ser mi esposa, compartir conmigo todos los días de tu vida, dejar que te haga feliz cada día, despertar todos los días solo con el propósito de decirte que te amo y hacerte feliz día con día, ya no concibo la vida si no estoy a tu lado. Bella, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

Yo no pude contener más las lágrimas, estaba tan emocionada, me quedé sin habla, era tan… perfecto.

—Sí, sí, sí. Acepto, por supuesto que acepto, yo también he esperado tanto este momento, te amo, te amo. —Me abrazó y comenzó a girar conmigo y a reír, diciéndome cuanto me amaba.

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

Nos casamos 3 meses después en una ceremonia íntima, solo con nuestros amigos más allegados y nuestras familias. Aunque mi papá al principio no estuvo muy convencido con el matrimonio, decía que éramos muy jóvenes, solo teníamos 23 años, que por qué no nos esperábamos un poco más, que todavía nos faltaba mucho por vivir y que nos estábamos apresurando. Al final comprendió que no importaba la edad, que nosotros nos amábamos y no podíamos vivir más sin estar juntos como marido y mujer, perteneciéndonos el uno al otro.

A los 8 meses de casados, decidimos que era tiempo de comenzar a agrandar la familia, nuestros trabajos ya eran estables y ya ganábamos más, eso era perfecto, yo me podía dar el lujo de ponerme mi propio horario de trabajo, así es que tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, porque no me podía embarazar.

Pasaron 4 meses desde que decidimos embarazarnos y no pasaba nada, Edward decía que estaba exagerando, que era muy pronto para decir que algo andaba mal, pero solo para complacerme habíamos ido a ver al médico.

El doctor hizo los exámenes debidos y me confirmó lo que Edward me había dicho, que era muy pronto para preocuparme, que tanto Edward como yo, estábamos perfectos, que el motivo por el cual no sucedía nada, era por las reacciones de la píldora, que a lo mejor estaba muy estresada y eso no ayudaba en nada.

Teníamos año y medio de casados y yo aún no quedaba embarazada, cuando estaba en mis días fértiles, me la pasaba encima de Edward y por supuesto que él no se quejaba, pero pasaba el tiempo y yo no quedaba embarazada.

Debido a eso, yo estaba muy tensa y comenzaba a tener problemas con Edward, él decía que me estaba obsesionando con ese tema y que ya lo tenía harto, que no hacía nada, más que hablar de eso, y que cuando hacíamos el amor, era todo muy monótono. La forma en que me lo dijo, me hirió profundamente y no le contesté nada, simplemente me encerré en la recámara y lloré muchísimo, duramos una semana enojados, solo hablábamos lo necesario, después, él se disculpó y yo lo perdoné y también me disculpé, sabía que tenía razón y me estaba obsesionando con el tema del embarazo.

Pero esa fue solo la primera, de las muchas discusiones que siguieron y ya no solo era el tema del embarazo, también era por su desorden, por mi manía de tener todo limpio, porque ya no salíamos tanto a divertirnos, porque ya no me ponía tanta atención como antes, porque siempre tenía mucho trabajo y ya casi no lo veía, que porque ya no hacíamos el amor como antes y por mis celos, esa discusión fue una de las más fuertes que habíamos tenido.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaba muy preocupada, ya eran las 11 de la noche y Edward no llegaba, le marcaba al celular, pero no contestaba, le había marcado al trabajo y nada, les marqué a sus amigos y tampoco sabían nada. Se suponía que tenía que estar en casa a las 8,él siempre llegaba a esa hora. Cuando oí el cerrojo de la puerta, me levanté de la cama y fui a la sala, él iba entrando sin hacer el menor ruido.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas? —Levantó la mirada y seguro vio el enojo en mi cara, porque hizo una cara de niño chiquito, como cuando su mamá lo atrapa haciendo alguna maldad.

—Hola, amor —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hola, amor? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, te marqué como mil veces al celular y no contestabas, me mandaba a buzón, te marqué a la oficina y nada, incluso les hablé a tus amigos y no sabían nada. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía de lo preocupada que estaba y tú solo dices "hola amor" y sonríes como estúpido. —De acuerdo, me pasé con eso último, pero estaba muy preocupada.

—Perdón, lo sé amor y perdona, pero es que me quedé sin batería y no había forma de hablarte.

— ¿Y dónde estabas? —le pregunté un poco más tranquila… Tranquilidad que no me duró mucho.

—¿Amor, adivina a quién me encontré?

—No lo sé.

—Estaba comiendo con unos compañeros, en el restaurante al que siempre voy y escuché que me llamaban, cuando reconocí la voz, no lo podía creer. Ahí estaba Angela, ¿si te acuerdas de ella, verdad? Está tan cambiada, pero yo ya me tenía que ir, así que quedamos en vernos para cenar y ponernos al día de todo lo que han sido nuestras vidas. Entonces, se me olvidó hablarte antes de salir de la oficina y cuando estaba en el restaurante donde nos quedamos de ver, iba a marcarte y me di cuenta de que se me había acabado la batería. —Yo no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo, me quedé perdida, cuando dijo que se encontró con Angela y la emoción que mostraba de volver a verla. Regresaron los fantasmas del pasado, cuando yo los veía juntos y felices, regresó todo ese sentimiento tan feo de cuando yo los veía besándose. Traté de alejar esos pensamientos que no me hacían nada bien y recordé que yo era su esposa y tenía que confiar y no dejar que esos demonios entraran en mi hogar, pero no me salían palabras, solo sentía muchos, muchos celos.

—Amor, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, y, ¿qué quería? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Digo… no te pudo haber tomado tanto tiempo, son casi las 12 de la noche y tu sales a las 8.

—Sí, lo sé. Se nos pasó el tiempo tan rápido, es como si nunca nos hubiéramos dejado de ver, teníamos esa complicidad de hace años. —Ahí lo perdí todo, ¿Edward era estúpido o qué?¿Cómo me decía eso? Su complicidad de hace años era que eran novios.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!¡¿Cómo que sentías la complicidad de hace años?! ¡Ustedes eran novios, Edward, y se veían muy enamorados, y si terminaron, no fue porque se hayan dejado de querer!¡Fue porque ella se tuvo que ir a Italia!¡Y ahora llegas a estas horas de la noche, y me dices que siguen teniendo esa complicidad y que es como si nunca se hubiera ido! —todo se lo dije gritando, estaba celosa y me descargué de toda la tensión, de lo preocupada que estaba hace unas horas.

— ¡No me grites, y no puedes estar celosa por el amor de Dios!¡Te amo a ti y te dije que a ella no la había amado! Sí la quería, pero nunca la amé. ¿No te ha quedado claro después de todos estos años? —dejó de gritar.

—No es eso, es que estaba muy preocupada por ti pensando lo peor y tú muy tranquilo divirtiéndote con tu ex novia. No puedes pretender que no esté celosa, pero ahora que ya se han puesto al día con sus vidas ya no la vas a volver a ver, ¿cierto?—Mis demonios y temores estaban regresando.

— ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo? Por Dios Isabella, estamos casados, me duele que no confíes en mí. Y en realidad quedamos de comer mañana para terminar de platicar.

—No Edward, dame un poco de paz mental. Es muy difícil para mí, y no es que no confíe en ti, por supuesto que confío, pero es que son estos celos estúpidos y el miedo a perderte, el miedo de que te des cuenta que ahí afuera hay alguien mejor que yo para ti, alguien que sí te pueda dar un hijo.

—No lo puedo creer, ya salió el tema, ¿sigues con eso, Isabella? Date cuenta que no es sano que te obsesiones con eso, no importa lo que hagas, si sigues así, menos lo vamos a tener, porque estás muy estresada.

—Exacto. Estoy muy estresada, y si tú sigues viendo a tu ex novia, voy a estar más estresada y menos me voy a poder embarazar.

—No sigas con eso, porque no lo voy hacer. Angela y yo, solo somos amigos y nos vamos a seguir viendo, solo como eso, y si no confías en mí, es tu problema porque yo nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mí. —Dicho eso, se fue a dormir.

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

Ese día traté de calmarme y lo logré. Al día siguiente lo hablamos y habíamos quedado bien, pero no duró mucho esa tranquilidad cuando me enteré que era soltera y que buscaba "sentar cabeza". Yo trataba de calmarme porque sí confiaba en Edward, en la que no confiaba, era en ella, porque siempre que podía le llamaba para salir a platicar y a dar la vuelta, muchas veces fui con ellos y me pude dar cuenta de las intenciones de ella. Claramente, estaba tratando de reconquistarlo, pero él le mostraba que me amaba y eso me tranquilizaba demasiado. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que cuando lo llamaba en fin de semana o cuando salía de trabajar, siempre me llevaba, entonces me enteré que mejor lo invitaba a comer entre semana, cuando él trabajaba, para que no me pudiera llevar. Todo ese asunto, me estaba volviendo loca y las peleas entre nosotros eran casi a diario.

Yo le contaba a Tanya todo lo que sentía y lo que pasaba en mi matrimonio, ella me dijo que no desconfiara de Edward, que no le diera el gusto a Angela.

Cuando Tanya se había enterado, que Angela había regresado, había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, pero solo le bastó una salida con ella para que se diera cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba, nunca fueron las mejores amigas, pero se trataban bien, pero ahora que regresó, dijo que era otra, con más maldad o resentimiento y yo ya me hacía la idea del porqué tenía ese resentimiento.

Edward, estaba cada día más distante, llegaba más tarde de lo normal, ya no platicábamos como antes, cuando peleábamos siempre era porque, él decía que yo estaba loca y que era una celosa, que se estaba cansando de esto, ya no nos besábamos a diario, ni siquiera para saludarnos o despedirnos, y que decir del sexo, la última vez que me había tocado fue hace 2 meses, cuando nos reconciliamos por otra pelea más, después de esa vez no volvió ni siquiera a insinuar nada. Sabía que algo andaba mal, porque comenzó a tener reuniones hasta tarde y mucho trabajo, incluso ya trabajaba los sábados. Los únicos días que estaba en la casa, eran los domingos, nunca salíamos porque él quería descansar, pero si le hablaba su "amiga" Angela. —Ahí sí tenía tiempo y ya no estaba cansado—. Yo tenía miedo de perderlo y sabía que poco a poco lo estaba haciendo, me sentía tan ajena a él, como si dos extraños vivieran en la misma casa y estar los dos en el mismo sitio, era la cosa más tensa que podía haber.

Un día platicando con Tanya, le dije que se estaba abriendo una brecha muy grande entre nosotros y que estaba pensando en separarnos, tal vez era lo que necesitábamos, un poco de tiempo, separados. Yo aún lo amaba y si él también lo hacía, podríamos resistir y arreglar esto y poder salvar nuestro matrimonio. Ella me dijo que porque no intentábamos ir a una terapia de parejas. Honestamente no se me había ocurrido, tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Pasó un mes, para animarme a plantearle a Edward lo de la terapia de parejas, aparte, tenía una sorpresa que darle.

Me había estado sintiendo mal en estos días, mareos y un poco de vómito. Ayer había ido al doctor a hacerme unos análisis y hoy me confirmaron lo que tanto había anhelado. Por fin estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un mini Edward, un pedacito de los dos, quizá esta era una especie de "señal", para arreglar todo con él, para salir adelante por este pedacito de cielo que venía en camino. El doctor me confirmó que tenía 3 meses de embarazo y los síntomas apenas y me habían dado, tal vez no me había dado cuenta en que no me bajaba, por toda la tensión que había en mi matrimonio, pero ya nada importaba. Yo estaba muy feliz y no recordaba haberme sentido así de feliz en mi vida.

Había hecho una cena especial para decirle a Edward lo del embarazo y para pedirle que fuéramos a la terapia, pero cuando llegó estaba tan raro. Se veía triste y me empecé a preocupar, a lo mejor algo le había pasado en el trabajo.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —La forma en que lo dijo, me asustó, pero recordé lo que yo le tenía que decir, así que le regalé una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo también quiero hablar contigo. Te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar… —Él me detuvo, antes de terminar.

—Espera, yo primero, es importante.—Le hice un gesto para que continuara, y él se puso a dar vueltas por toda la sala—. Bella, no sé cómo decirte esto, yo… Tú sabes que estamos mal y ya las cosas no son como antes…

—Sí, lo sé, y sobre eso estaba pensando, tal vez podemos ir a una terapia…

El levantó un brazo, para decirme que lo dejara continuar.

—Quiero que nos demos un tiempo, estoy un poco confundido, y estoy saliendo con alguien más.

Me quedé viéndolo. No lo podía creer, no podía procesar la información, él dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien más, o sea, me estaba engañando.

— ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿La conozco?! ¡¿Desde cuándo me estás viendo la cara de idiota?! — le gritaba.

—No te voy a decir quién es, y es solo hace unos meses, preferí hablar contigo y pedirte separarnos por un tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué hice mal? Se supone que nos amábamos, me juraste amarme para siempre, me juraste amor eterno, ¿recuerdas? Me juraste que estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, me dijiste que mis celos eran absurdos, que tú no tenías ojos para nadie más. ¡Maldita sea! Me dijiste que no concebías tu vida sin mí, que me querías para toda la vida, que tu único propósito en la vida era despertarte y hacerme feliz, sacarme esa sonrisa que tanto te gustaba, decirme que me amabas cada día al despertar —le dije todo esto, golpeándolo y no pude más y me derrumbé. Lloré como nunca. Lloré por las promesas rotas, lloré porque yo todavía lo amaba, lloré porque tenía la esperanza de salvar esto, lloré por mi bebé y lloré porque sabía que nunca lo iba a perdonar y aun así, nunca podría olvidarlo.

—Perdóname, Bella, pero yo ya no puedo seguir así. Diario peleamos y es tan desgastante vivir así, no sé en qué momento pasó. Te amo, pero necesito tiempo para aclarar esto que siento. Con ella… Nos hemos estado viendo y pasando tiempo juntos y poco a poco, estoy sintiendo cosas que hace mucho ya no sentía y eso me tiene confundido.

— ¡Cállate, cállate! Si alguna vez me quisiste, aunque sea un poco, ya no sigas. —Seguía llorando, no sé de dónde sacaba fuerzas para hablar. Él estaba con los ojos llorosos.

—Bells, por favor, perdóname, necesito que me entiendas, esto es por el bien de los dos. Juntos solo nos estamos haciendo mucho daño, y por supuesto que te amé, claro que te amé, te amo, y por eso es mejor separarnos, solo un tiempo, déjame aclarar bien esto, sabes que ahora solo nos estamos haciendo daño. Hay veces que una pareja por más que se ame, es mejor estar separados, porque juntos solo se destruyen. —Le di una bofetada.

— ¡Cállate! No te atrevas a decir que me amas o que me amaste, cuando sabes que no es así. No te atrevas a seguir diciendo esas excusas tan estúpidas de que me amas y que lo mejor es separarnos por un tiempo.

Trató de abrazarme y lo empujé, cayendo en el sillón, yo no podía dejar de llorar.

—Bella, no te estoy pidiendo que nos divorciemos, solo te estoy pidiendo un tiempo para tomar la mejor decisión. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

—Pues no estás logrando tu objetivo, me estás haciendo sufrir, y si lo que quieres es tiempo para follarte a tu amante y cuando te aburras de ella regresar conmigo, estás muy equivocado. Si quieres tiempo, si quieres separarte, no hay problema, te puedes ir cuando quieras, pero si te vas, no hay camino de regreso, si te vas, va a ser para siempre. Si decides irte, si lo que sientes por ella es más fuerte de lo que sientes por mí, te juro que no me volverás a ver.

Me paré y me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí para ver si se iba o se quedaba.

—Bella, necesito que me entiendas, por favor.—Yo negué con la cabeza.

—¿Te vas o te quedas? Solo recuerda las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

—Esto es importante para mí, si tú no puedes comprender eso, entonces creo que ya tengo mi respuesta.

Pensé que se iba a quedar, se paró frente a mí y me dio un beso en los labios. En ese beso sentí la despedida, me miró a los ojos y me besó la frente y salió por la puerta. Él ya había tomado su decisión.

—No es necesario que regreses por tus cosas, yo te las mando a la dirección que me digas, y también te haré llegar los papeles del divorcio. —Él solo se me quedó viendo y asintió, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, el entró y cuando se estaban cerrando, solo vi que susurró un _Te amo_. Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

Después de cerrar la puerta del departamento, esa vez me derrumbé como nunca, me sentía vacía, como si se hubieran llevado una gran parte de mí, me dolía que mi bebé fuera a crecer sin su padre, me dolía que Edward ni siquiera iba a saber de su existencia. Cuando Tanya me llamó, le conté todo y fue inmediatamente por mí, hice una pequeña maleta y me llevó con ella a su casa. Yo no dejaba de llorar, pero no podía seguir ahí. Después de una semana en la cual yo era como un muerto en vida, regresé al departamento a hacer mis maletas, había decidido ir a casa de mis padres, en lo que pensaba qué iba a hacer.

Cuando llegué al departamento, volví a llorar, no tanto como hace una semana, pero sí seguía sintiendo feo. Aquí había tantos recuerdos hermosos, donde solo había alegrías, felicidad, amor. Cuando entré a la que era nuestra habitación, vi el armario y ya no había nada de él, seguramente había regresado por sus cosas y en la cama había una nota.

_**Bella **_

_**Siento mucho todo esto, espero que algún día me perdones. A pesar de todo, nunca quise hacerte daño y no quiero que pienses que no te amo. Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, te amo y por eso es que necesitaba este tiempo separados. Lamento que no quieras volver a verme, yo cada día le pediré a Dios volverte a ver, aunque sea solo una vez.**_

_**Dejo a tu disposición el departamento, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, mi copia de la llave te la dejo colgada al lado de la puerta. Me estoy quedando en un hotel, pero luego te mando una dirección para que me mandes los papeles del divorcio. Espero que encuentres la felicidad que yo no supe darte.**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Edward **_


	2. De verdad hay esperanza?

**Los personajes son de ****Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Quiero agradecer a Diiana ElizaBeth por ayudarme con los horrores de ortografía y esas cosas.**

**Quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo y leer, y me alegra que les haya gustado**

**Para este capitulo les hago otra recomendación musical: Fix you-Cold play. Y ya no las entretengo mas que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Había llegado a casa de mis padres en la tarde.

—Bells, hija, ¡qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí! —Mi mamá salió a recibirme, pero después de que vio mi aspecto, se sorprendió—. Hija, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Edward no vino contigo?

—Se acabó, mamá, se acabó. —Ahí lloré en los brazos de mi madre, no podía decir nada más, lo único que repetía una y otra vez, era eso, "se acabó" y ella solo me consolaba, me decía que todo se iba a solucionar, que todas las parejas pasan por ese tipo de circunstancias, que nosotros nos amábamos demasiado, como para terminar con algo tan hermoso como nuestra relación, nuestro amor.

—No, mamá, esto ya no tiene solución. Edward eligió y no fue a mí. No fui lo suficientemente buena para él, no sé qué nos pasó, ni en qué momento nos perdimos. Al principio todo era tan perfecto, pero todo comenzó a ir mal, porque no me podía embarazar y luego llegó ella y… —Fue como si hubiera tenido una revelación. _¡Claro! Había sido ella la que nos había separado, logró su objetivo. Edward me dejó porque había regresado ella, porque nunca la olvidó y aunque a mí me había dicho que nunca la amó, yo sabía que sí, y ahora, seguro estaban disfrutando de su amor, ahora que ya no había nada que los pudiera separar_.

Le conté todo lo que pasó a mi mamá.

—Bells, por lo que me cuentas, ella es una arpía que buscaba meterse entre ustedes y tú le estás dejando el camino libre, aparte, Edward, no se fue directo a sus brazos, él está pensando, aclarando lo que siente.

—No, mamá, él dijo que se estaba enamorando de ella, así que la culpa no es solo de Angela, también Edward es culpable por dejarse envolver en sus mentiras y en sus garras. Y te recuerdo lo que me dijo antes de irse. Dijo que yo le ponía las cosas más fáciles, que ya tenía su respuesta. En otras palabras, se iba a ir con ella, porque yo no confiaba en él.

—No, hija, dale tiempo. Estoy segura, de que se va a dar cuenta de la mujer tan maravillosa que está dejando ir. Él se va a dar cuenta pronto y va a venir a pedirte perdón, y tú lo amas tanto… los dos se aman tanto, que se van a perdonar y van a intentar seguir luchando para que quedes embarazada. —Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, yo le dije que si él elegía irse, ya nunca más me iba a volver a ver y yo sí pienso cumplir mi promesa. Nunca más me va a volver a ver. Aparte hay algo que no te he dicho… Estoy embarazada, tengo 3 meses.

— ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades, hija! ¡Ay no lo puedo creer, voy a ser abuela! —Pareció recordar algo y su sonrisa se borró—. ¿Edward sabe que va a ser papá?

—No, no lo sabe y no lo puede saber. Al irse, perdió todo su derecho de saber cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo y este hijo, es mío, solo mío.

—Isabella, sabes que tienes que decírselo. Él es el padre, tiene derecho a saberlo, no puedes ocultarle algo tan importante como eso, si lo descubre por otras personas, te va a odiar, y tu hijo cuando crezca y pregunte por su padre, ¿qué le vas a decir, eh? Sé que cometió un error y tú estás dolida, pero tiene derecho a saber que va a ser papá. Piénsalo bien, Bella, no tomes decisiones ahora que estás enojada con él, piénsalo con la cabeza fría, porque te puedes equivocar y puede ser fatal para los tres. No solo pienses en ti y en tu dolor, debes pensar también en tu hijo, no lo hagas por Edward, hazlo por tu hijo.

—Mamá, no le digas nada a papá. No quiero que vaya a partirle la cara a Edward, por favor.

—No te preocupes, hija, no le diré nada, ya veremos qué le inventamos.

—Gracias, por escucharme y dejarme quedar, prometo que lo voy a pensar bien. Voy a subir a recostarme un poco, estoy cansada.

—Sí, hija, ve.

Cuando llegué a mi recámara, más recuerdos me atacaron, porque sí, ahí también había recuerdos, cuando le presenté a mis padres, Charlie lo había mandado a dormir en el sillón y en las noches cuando ya ellos estaban dormidos, Ed se venía a mi cuarto, nunca hicimos nada más allá de besos apasionados, y antes de que mis padres se despertaran él se regresaba al sillón. Recuerdo como lo llevé a conocer el pueblo donde nací, mis viejos amigos, mi camión-chatarra, y todas esas veces que me tomaba de la cintura mientras íbamos caminando y me susurraba muchos "te amo", "eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado", " no sé cómo estos años he podido vivir sin ti", cuando me besaba en la calle y decía que para que a todos mis ex pretendientes les quedara claro que ya tenía un dueño, que yo ahora era su mujer, me emocionaba tanto cuando me decía eso, era como pertenecer a algún lugar. Ahora solo me sentía desfallecer, me hacía falta algo para ser completamente feliz.

Cuando Charlie llegó, la versión que le di fue que habíamos discutido un poco y que quería darme un tiempo antes de hablar con él, y que eso coincidió en mis vacaciones y tenía ganas de verlos, que Edward no podía pedir vacaciones y por eso se tuvo que quedar.

En el mes que estuve ahí con mis padres pensé en muchas cosas, en todo lo que había hablado con mi madre, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar así las cosas, tal vez mi madre tenía razón a lo mejor sí teníamos una oportunidad, igual y sí podría perdonar y darle una oportunidad, seguía pensando en esas terapias de parejas, tal vez si íbamos podíamos arreglar todo y no había necesidad de divorciarnos, podríamos tener a nuestro bebé en una familia estable, solo era cuestión de hablarlo, de volver a reconstruir la comunicación y la confianza, pero si había amor de ambas partes sabía que podíamos salir adelante. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando me despedí de mis padres me desearon suerte.

—Bells, espero que la próxima vez que regreses sea con tu esposo, todas las parejas pasan por eso, cariño, siempre hay momentos felices y unos no tanto —me dijo Charlie.

—Gracias papá y lo sé, sé que esto solo fue uno de esos momentos malos, pero ya verás que la próxima vez que regrese será con Edward y espero venir antes de que nazca tu nieto. —Me sonrió.

—Bella, sabes que estás tomando la decisión correcta, yo sabía que tú todavía lo amas, lucha por él, hija, no te dejes vencer, hazlo por mi nieto, y no te preocupes si no puedes regresar antes de que nazca el bebé, si no nosotros vamos unos meses antes de que te alivies para poder estar contigo en ese momento.

—Gracias mamá, por abrirme los ojos a lo mejor si no lo hubiera hablado ahora no estaría de regreso ahí por mi marido, te prometo que voy hacer lo que esté en mis manos para estar con él. Te amo, los amo a los dos. Gracias.

Después llamaron para abordar el avión y así regresé a mi hogar. Tenía que hacer tantas cosas, espero que Edward ya haya pensado las cosas, no quería pensar yo mucho en qué sucedería si no salen bien mis planes, pero no quería preocuparme por eso, si salía mal todo esto, ya vería en su momento cómo me las arreglo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa le marqué a Tanya para decirle cómo estaba, ella se había quedado muy preocupada por mí cuando me había ido con mis padres, así es que lo menos que podía hacer era decirle cómo me encontraba y los nuevos planes. Llegó a mi casa y comenzó el interrogatorio.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿por qué no me habías hablado?, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

—Sí, perdón, Tanya, pero necesitaba aclarar todo, estoy bien. Dime, ¿lo has visto a él?, ¿sabes cómo está?

—Sí, lo he visto un par de veces, la primera vez se veía un muerto en vida igual que tú, pero aun así le dije una que otra verdad y lo estúpido que fue al dejarte. Y la segunda vez que lo vi fue la semana pasada, ya no está tan mal sigue teniendo esa mirada de tristeza, pero ya va a trabajar. No sé dónde esté viviendo, cuando nos vimos fue en la cafetería que está por mi casa y simplemente no quiso decirme dónde se queda.

—Creo que sí le voy a dar una oportunidad, espero no estarme equivocando pero, pensé que es lo mejor para los tres, creo que ahora sí le voy hablar de las terapias, necesitamos sanar, y recuperar esa parte que perdimos en algún momento del matrimonio. Creo que los dos tuvimos culpa, yo por mi obsesión por quedar embarazada y él cuando pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que conmigo, creo que en algún momento dejamos de enamorarnos el uno al otro y aquí están las consecuencias, pero espero poder arreglar las cosas y cuando este bebé venga al mundo sea en una familia estable. Aparte no me hubiera agradado que Carlisle y Esme no conozcan a su nieto, creo que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pase entre Ed y yo.

—Me alegra que pienses así, todo era cuestión de tomarte un tiempo, ahora ves lo que pedía Edward, ese tiempo que te pedía no era para follarse a nadie, era para aclarar algunos puntos como lo has hecho tú, pienso que todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás y ese niño va a crecer feliz con sus padres juntos y sus abuelos consintiéndolo. —Sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es buscarlo para aclarar las cosas, pero antes necesito ir a surtir mi despensa, no tengo nada aquí, y ahora como por dos, me da mucha hambre. —Nos reímos las dos.

—Claro, te acompaño, de paso vamos a comprarte más ropa, conociéndote no tienes nada de ropa premamá y ya se te ve tu panza, ¿cuánto tienes, 4 meses, cierto?

—Sí, aunque me encanta tener a mi bebé dentro del vientre, ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos y ver qué es, si niño o niña y a quién se parecerá, espero que se parezca a Edward, así sería perfecto.

—Ay, mujer, ya estás divagando, ya habrá tiempo para preocuparnos de todo eso, ¿por cierto ya has ido al médico a hacerte un chequeo?

—No, no he tenido cabeza para eso, pero ahora que hable con Ed espero hacer una cita, quiero que la primera vez que veamos a nuestro bebé sea juntos.

—Pues sí, pero para eso tienes que encontrarlo primero, y como dices tenemos que ir a comprar tu despensa, así es que vamos rápido.

Salimos directo al centro comercial, nos estacionamos al lado de un Volvo como el que tenía Edward, ¿sería como más señales para arreglar las cosas con él? ¡Dios! Ya estaba empezando a divagar otra vez. Cuando llegamos a la entrada agarré un carrito para ir echando lo necesario, íbamos tan distraídas platicando que no nos dimos cuenta y chocamos con otro carrito.

—Perdone, íbamos distraídas y no lo vimos —dijo Tanya.

—No se preocupe —dijo el chico y levantó la cara.

—Edward. —No lo pude contener sonreí de la emoción, tenía que decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar y tampoco me parecía que en el centro comercial fuera el mejor lugar para hablar de todo. Cuando lo miré bien él me seguía mirando, en sus ojos había mucha tristeza, él me recorrió con la mirada y se detuvo en mi abultado vientre, iba a decirme algo cuando llegó Angela por detrás de él.

—Amor, traje coca cola de dieta, no sabía de cuál querías tú, pero a mí solo me gusta de esa. —Y le dio un beso en los labios—. Ah, hola Bella, Tanya, ¿cómo han estado? —dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Yo no pude quedarme ahí, solo caminé lo más rápido que pude a la salida, solo oí que Tanya le dijo a Edward que era un idiota que lo había arruinado todo, yo estaba conteniendo el llanto, no quería llorar aquí, no enfrente de tantas personas, no enfrente de él.

—Bella, espera, tenemos que hablar, por favor espérame.

Me detuve, tenía razón teníamos que hablar aunque sabía que no me gustaría como acabaría esto.

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? De que creí que teníamos una oportunidad, que podíamos arreglar esto, de que regresé como estúpida con toda la intención de que volviéramos, con la esperanza de que no había necesidad de un divorcio, con la esperanza de recuperar eso que perdimos. Pero veo que no tuviste que pensar tanto, ya habías decidido dejarme desde que hablamos la última vez, sabía que todo eso de que te diera tiempo era solo para aligerar la despedida, ¿no? Era para no verte como el canalla que eres. No entiendo ese afán tuyo de decirme que me amabas cuando no era así.

—Por supuesto que pensé las cosas, te marqué a tu celular, al departamento, tantas veces, nunca contestaste, creí que de verdad me odiabas, y perdí las esperanzas. Me arrepentí de haberme ido, quería estar contigo, me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui al dejarte, te busqué y no te encontré, dijiste que nunca más me querías ver, yo estaba derrumbado sin ti y entonces Angela fue mi paño de lágrimas y me apoyó tanto, hace una semana decidí darnos otra oportunidad y me mudé con ella.

—Perfecto, si eso es lo que quieres está bien, ya no te discuto nada, esta vez fui yo la estúpida que creyó que podíamos regresar a como estábamos antes, cuando éramos recién casados, esta vez tú no tienes la culpa de eso, así es que tu conciencia puede estar tranquila.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?, ¿acaso no pensabas decírmelo?, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? —me dijo enojado y a la vez con esa tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Lo supe el día que terminamos, la cena que hice era para darte la noticia y para pedirte que fuéramos a terapia, que te amaba todavía y no quería perderte, no quería que se cumpliera mi más grande temor, esos temores que tú juraste estar ahí conmigo para espantarlos, pero por lo visto tú no sabes lo que es cumplir una promesa.

—Bella, por favor no comencemos otra vez, ¿sí? Por favor, vamos al departamento para poder hablar bien.

Acepté y ya íbamos rumbo al departamento cuando su celular sonó, no necesité ser un genio para saber quién era, era Angela y al parecer estaba furiosa de que la haya dejado botada en el centro comercial, eso me alegró un poco. Cuando llegamos me dio la mano para salir del carro, pero yo no se la acepté, salí de ahí y fui directo a mi casa.

—Ahora sí podemos hablar bien —le dije.

—Sí, ¿por qué no me dijiste ese día que estabas embarazada?

—Porque me lastimaste y no pensaba decírtelo nunca, pensaba criar a mi hijo yo sola, tú nunca ibas a saber de su existencia.

Él tenía los ojos con lágrimas tratando de derramarse y me miraba como en shock.

—Eso quiere decir que si hoy no nos hubiéramos encontrado nunca me lo hubieras dicho. —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?, pase lo que pase tenía derecho a saberlo. ¿Y dónde estuviste este tiempo?

—Estaba muy enojada y dolida contigo, y como te dije que no nos volveríamos a ver, pues lo lógico es que tampoco supieras de mi bebé.

—Nuestro bebé —me interrumpió.

—Lo que sea, estuve con mis padres todo el tiempo, estar ahí me ayudó a pensar y decidí que tenías derecho a saberlo. Pensé que podíamos regresar a estar juntos para darle una familia estable a mi bebé, por eso regresé aquí, por eso iba a buscarte, pero no tuve que buscar mucho, te encontré ahí y tú me volviste a demostrar que me había equivocado contigo. Hoy me di cuenta que ya no importa cuánto te ame, como dijiste ese día, no importa cuánto nos amemos hay parejas que simplemente se hacen daño estando juntos. Bien dice la canción "hay veces que el amor dura, y hay otras que simplemente duele".

—Bella, perdóname, créeme cuando te digo que te amo y que me arrepentí al instante de dejarte, nunca había sufrido tanto como en este último mes, te necesito conmigo, te necesito para respirar, para vivir bien, sin ti siento que me falta algo.

—Pero no vas a terminar tu relación que acabas de comenzar, ¿cierto? —Él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás cambiando una relación de 6 años por una que apenas está iniciando?

—Es que la decisión que tomé va a lastimar a alguna de las dos, ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más, con nosotros dos es suficiente, no puedo también lastimar a Angie, ella ha sido tan buena conmigo, ya no quiero más sufrimiento de nadie.

—Claro, no puedes lastimar a Angie, ella que tan linda se metió en nuestro matrimonio porque no superó que la terminaras hace tantos años, claro no la puedes lastimar a ella, pero sí me puedes lastimar a mí, a ti mismo, y de paso también vas a lastimar a nuestro hijo, dejándolo sin su padre. Pero no te preocupes que yo lo voy a defender con uñas y dientes, él no te va a necesitar, tú quédate con tu pobre Angie, ella sí te necesita mucho.

—No, Bella, mi hijo va a tener a su padre con él, tal vez nosotros ya no vamos a estar juntos, pero sí puedo criar a mi hijo.

— ¿De verdad no la vas a dejar? Prefieres intentar algo con ella que estar con tu familia, ¿de verdad nos estás cambiando a tu hijo y a mí por ella?

—Es que no entiendes, no puedo dejarla, y no porque la ame, porque a la que amo es a ti, a ella NO la amo quiero que eso te quede claro, sé que ahora no me crees, pero el tiempo es el que dirá la verdad y así me vas a creer y tal vez en un futuro podamos regresar.

Solté una risa amarga. Pero ya había tomado una decisión.

—No te entiendo, de verdad trato de hacerlo, pero no puedo, cómo es que me amas a mí, pero prefieres estar con ella, eso no es coherente.

—Ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir, se lo juré que no le diría a nadie, pero solo prométeme que no vas a dudar de mi amor, por favor, y yo te prometo que algún día volveremos a ser la familia que éramos.

—Ya no prometas nada, ya no te creo, ya no puedo creer en ti, me fallaste. Le prometí a mi madre que iba a luchar por ti, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya no tengo la fuerza ni las ganas para luchar por algo que sé que ya perdí. Y sabes qué es lo más triste, que no vas a estar en la vida de mi hijo, porque prefiero ser madre y padre a la vez y decirle que su papá falleció a que te vea con otra familia y decirle por qué preferiste a ellos por encima de nosotros, no le voy a dar ese sufrimiento a mi bebé, no lo voy hacer y espero que tú me perdones por eso. También espero el perdón de tus padres por no dejarlos estar en la vida de su nieto. Pero tú ya hiciste tu elección como hace un mes y ahora me toca a mí y yo elijo estar lejos de ti, para nosotros tú estás muerto, y como decías en tu nota, lamento no haberte podido hacer feliz y espero que ella sí sepa cómo hacerlo —sabía que eso que le dije fue un poco cruel, pero yo estaba muy herida y enojada.

—Isabella, si crees que me vas a separar de mi hijo estás muy equivocada. —Lo ignoré.

—Adiós Edward.

Por suerte no había desempacado nada, agarré la maleta que estaba en la puerta y salí, no sabía a dónde iba, solo quería estar lejos de aquí, empezar de nuevo. Cuando salí del edificio paré un taxi, que por suerte iba vacío, cuando iba subiendo escuché a Edward llamarme, pero yo ya no me detuve, le dije al chofer que llevaba prisa y tomamos unos atajos rumbo al aeropuerto. Me aseguré que Edward no nos siguiera, aunque creo que sabía a dónde iba, pero al menos tenía tiempo para llegar y comprar un boleto para donde sea que saliera más rápido, no quería que Edward supiera a dónde me fui.

Me estuvo llamando en todo el recorrido, solo escuché el primer mensaje que había dejado, me suplicaba que no me fuera, que no lo alejara de nosotros, pero yo no podía, ya me había herido lo suficiente como para quedarme a ver cómo hacia su vida con ella, mientras yo era miserable por algo que tuve y no supe cuándo lo perdí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fui a la taquilla, pedí el boleto para el próximo vuelo que saliera, y fue a Inglaterra, bueno al menos era un país que siempre quise conocer, con Ed siempre hacíamos planes que algún día viajaríamos ahí, tenía que dejar todos esos recuerdos atrás si quería superarlo. Mi teléfono seguía sonando hasta que lo apagué para abordar el avión. Fueron las horas más deprimentes de mi vida.

Cuando por fin llegué a Inglaterra me busqué un hotel, tenía dinero suficiente para vivir por unos meses, pero tenía que encontrar un trabajo. Cuando prendí mi celular, tenía 90 llamadas y 50 mensajes de texto, todos de Edward. Guardé todos los números importantes en el teléfono, le saqué el chip y lo tiré en el bote de basura, no quería que nadie me contactara, al menos no por ahora, tal vez más adelante yo me comunicaría con ellos.

MESES DESPUES…

Ya tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo, estaba por reventar, había encontrado trabajo, seguía dando terapias, en esas terapias conocí a la que ahora era una de mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon, una chica demasiado alegre, bondadosa, muy enérgica, me recordaba mucho a Tanya en algunos aspectos. Cuando la conocí vivía en un hotel y ella fue la que me ofreció vivir con ella, tenía un departamento muy lindo, pero su compañera de cuarto y amiga se iba a mudar con su novio, próximamente esposo, Rosalie Hale era muy buena persona cuando la conocías bien, pero al principio daba un poco de miedo, ella se iba a casar en unos meses con Emmett Mccarty, un chico intimidante pero igual que su novia cuando los conoces bien te das cuenta de lo buenos que son. Rosalie tenía un hermano, Jasper Hale novio de Alice, él era el tranquilo del grupo, con todos me llevaba muy bien, todos me recibieron de maravilla, congeniamos bien, con quien más me llevaba y me sentía tranquila y protegida era con el hermano de Alice, Thomas Brandon.

Tom tiene 26 años, es pediatra, tranquilo, sociable, parlanchín nunca te aburres con él, era como un sol para mí, mi puerto seguro y físicamente es muy guapo, tiene los ojos verdes, es alto y pálido, me recuerda mucho a Edward, a lo mejor por eso me sentía bien con él, porque inconscientemente lo relacionaba con Edward.

Ayer Tom me había pedido ser su novia, y aunque me sentía realmente bien con él —me hace sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía—, no podía hacerle esto, no podía estar con él cuando no lo amo, cuando ni siquiera he podido olvidar a Edward, Tom dijo que me lo pensara unos días, que luego le contestara, yo estaba muy confundida porque por un lado como ya lo dije no puedo estar con él si no lo amo, no es justo para él que ha sido muy buena gente conmigo, pero por el otro lado quería darme una oportunidad para volver a amar y sé que con más tiempo podría amarlo.

—Bella, no te dije, pero ayer vino una señora a buscarte, era muy guapa y simpática. Cuando le dije que no estabas, me dijo que venía hoy como a eso de las 6 de la tarde, que era importante lo que quería decirte —me dijo Alice.

— ¿Y no te dijo para qué asunto, o cómo se llamaba?

—No dijo para qué asunto, solo dijo que era muy importante y que esperaba que aceptaras hablar con ella, de hecho dejó aquí su teléfono. Ah, y sí dijo su nombre mmm… Creo que era Esme Cullen.

Esme Cullen, no puede ser, me habían encontrado, me empezaba a faltar la respiración de lo alterada que estaba, empecé a sentir un dolor en el vientre. ¡Diablos! Eran las contracciones, no me podía aliviar ya, faltaban 2 semanas, me empecé a alterar más.

—Alice, creo que tenemos que ir al hospital, ¡me duele! —Casi lloraba

— ¿Qué? Bella, ¿ya es hora?, ¡ay Dios! Respira, ya vamos para el hospital tú tranquilízate.

Cuando llegamos al hospital suspiré aliviada, porque todo el camino fue un caos, yo iba muy nerviosa y alterada, y le estaba contagiando eso a Alice porque iba gritándole a todo el que se le atravesaba cosas nada agradables. Cuando estaba en una habitación del hospital, me dijeron que ya estaba a punto de aliviarme, pero que tenía que dilatar más y yo casi me moría con los dolores de las contracciones, eran muy fuertes, por suerte no tardaron en ponerme la epidural. Cuando me la pusieron me pude relajar un poco, y ahí recordé a Esme, no podía ignorarla y ya que había venido hasta acá y me había encontrado, le pedí a Alice que le llamara y le dijera en donde estaba, esperaba que no viniera con Edward, no estaba lista para verlo aún.

Estaban todos mis amigos en la habitación tratando de distraerme, yo de verdad estaba muy nerviosa, tenía toda clase de miedo y aunque me negara a aceptarlo en voz alta, me hacía falta Edward, quería que estuviera ahí conmigo, pero aunque sea le pediría a Esme que ella entrara conmigo, al fin de cuentas era la abuelita, cuando todos estaban riendo por algo que dijo Emmett tocaron la puerta.

—Pase.

—Bella, oh Bella, por fin te encontré. —Y se lanzó a abrazarme, y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

—Esme, perdón, perdóname por no decirles nada, por ser una egoísta con ustedes que no tenían culpa de nada.

—No te preocupes, mi niña, lo importante es que te encontramos y podemos estar aquí contigo en este momento. —Yo me tensé cuando dijo "te encontramos"—. No te preocupes, solo estoy yo aquí, aunque todos saben en donde estás.

Entró el doctor a revisarme, así que todos salieron de la recámara, cuando Esme iba a salir la agarré del brazo y le pedí que se quedara. El doctor dijo que era hora, así que le pedí a Esme que si entraba conmigo a quirófano y de inmediato aceptó. Cuando salí del parto estaba muy cansada, lo único que quería era descansar, fue lo más doloroso, pero a la vez lo más hermoso que me había pasado, por fin tenía a mi bebé entre mis brazos, por fin tenía a mi pedacito de cielo, había sido un niño hermoso aún no se parecía a ninguno de los dos, pero estaba segura que iba a ser el clon de su padre. Me habían sedado para dormir un rato antes de que me llevaran al bebé para darle de comer.

Cuando desperté no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero supongo que mucho porque apenas estaba saliendo el sol, cuando volteé a ver el sillón de la habitación ahí estaba Esme, cuando vio que estaba despierta vino hasta mí a darme un abrazo y decirme que mi bebé era el más hermoso del mundo, pero me sorprendió lo que dijo:

—Bella, sé que probablemente te vas a enfadar cuando te diga esto, pero es que él es el papá del niño y tenía derecho a estar aquí con ustedes, Edward viene para acá seguramente ya ha de haber llegado al país, cuando me habló tu amiga no pude callármelo y le hablé, él se vino en cuanto lo llamé. —Iba a decir algo, pero ella siguió hablando—. Ustedes tienen que hablar, todo lo que pasó fue terrible, pero tienen que aclarar las cosas, todo fue un enredo, una trampa en la cual cayeron muy fácil, pero tienen que arreglarlo por mi nieto.

—Esme, perdón, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, y no te preocupes tienes razón al decir que está en su derecho de estar aquí con su hijo, pero ya después hablaremos de todo lo demás.

Esme iba a decir algo cuando por la puerta entró Tom con un ramo de flores y lo dejó en el mueble de al lado.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —Y sin verlo venir me besó, yo estaba muy sorprendida y no me moví, en eso se escuchó una voz muy conocida.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

Al reconocer la voz como pude me separé de Tom, y miré hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Edward, se veía muy cambiado, no parecía mi Edward, el Edward que acababa de llegar tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, se veía más delgado, su mirada era triste y su voz se oía sin vida. Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

—Edward...

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? Quería llegar para estar contigo en el parto, claro si me lo permitías, pero veo que llegué tarde. Pero ¿qué fue, niño o niña, está bien, nació bien, puedo verlo, dónde lo tienen?

Sonreí por su nerviosismo, se veía muy lindo.

—Estoy bien y fue un hermoso niño, él también está bien, está hermoso, y yo creo que no han de tardar en traerlo para que le dé de comer. —Él sonreía.

— ¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar? —dijo Esme.

—Anthony. —Miré a las sábanas, Anthony era el segundo nombre de Edward y siempre había tenido claro eso, si era niño quería que se llamara como su padre.

—Gracias, sé que no lo merezco y a pesar de todo le vas a poner mi nombre a nuestro hijo.

En eso Tom se hizo notar, pero solo para salir de la habitación, dijo que en un momento me traían a mi bebé, por la cara que puso al salir me di cuenta que estaba dolido, por eso no quería aceptar salir con él, porque si lo hacía iba a terminar dañándonos a ambos, y aunque no tenía pensado volver con Edward, tampoco quería meterme en otra relación, solo quería disfrutar de mi Anthony.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar, necesitamos aclarar todo, dame esa oportunidad, sé que a lo mejor llegué tarde y tú ya estás con alguien más, y me merezco esto que pasa por estúpido, pero quiero aclarar las cosas enmendar mi error.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, tal vez cuando salga del hospital.

—Sí, tienes razón.

En eso tocaron la puerta y entró la enfermera que traía a mi hijo.

Cuando lo tuve en mis brazos sentí una emoción indescifrable, era tan perfecto, creo que tenía razón e iba a ser una copia exacta de su papá. Volteé a ver a Edward y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, solo se acercó, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo: "gracias, amor, gracias por este regalo" y nos abrazó a ambos, en ese momento olvidé todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, me olvidé de todos y de todo, solo éramos nosotros tres como la familia que siempre quise.

Solo estuve 3 días en el hospital, cuando salimos nos fuimos a mi departamento, todos estaban que babeaban por el bebé, yo estaba más que feliz, lo único que me preocupaba era Tom, estaba tan distanciado conmigo y lo entendía, hasta creía que era lo mejor porque yo no podía quererlo de la forma en que él quería y me sentí mal porque él estaba tan emocionado con el niño. Con Edward las cosas iban bien, aunque no habíamos hablado, él se comportaba muy lindo con nosotros, como cuando recién nos habíamos casado, eso me hacía pensar que a lo mejor nunca tuve opción, siempre lo iba a amar, pasara lo que pasara, siempre iba a ser mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, simplemente nacimos para estar juntos. Pero el momento de hablar había llegado, del hospital salí la semana pasada, estaba en la casa sola, así que llamé a Edward para hablar.

—Hola Edward, pasa, siéntate, ¿quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias, quiero que hablemos.

—Pues te escucho.

—Bien, verás, mmm… Yo primero quiero disculparme por ser tan estúpido, tan ciego, caí en su trampa como un imbécil y las consecuencias fueron que te perdí, pero desde que te fuiste yo no he podido vivir bien, me falta lo más importante en mi vida tú, es como si te hubieras llevado no una parte de mi corazón sino todo, tú eres todo para mí, todo, no sé ni cómo he podido salir adelante sin ti. Ese día que hablamos por última vez yo te estuve marcando, pero nunca contestaste, no podía quedarme ahí, había demasiados recuerdos, así que hice mis maletas y me fui a casa de mis padres, ahí he estado viviendo desde hace 4 meses, y contraté a un investigador privado para que te buscara, si me levantaba cada día para trabajar era para poder pagar al investigador. Cuando dio contigo quería venir al instante, pero mi madre me lo impidió, me dijo que me acercara a ti poco a poco, que ya te había hecho mucho daño. ¡Dios! No sé cómo pude hacerte lo que te hice, si no me perdonas lo entendería, pero también me destrozarías más de lo que ya estoy. Por favor perdóname, regresa conmigo, vamos a formar la familia que siempre quisimos, si todavía quieres podemos ir a esa terapia en pareja que decías, para que recuperes la confianza en mí, sé que no va a ser tan sencillo reconstruir la relación, pero sé que si nos amamos lo vamos a lograr y yo te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. ¿Tú puedes perdonarme, puedes luchar por nuestra relación, todavía me amas?

— ¿Y qué pasó con Angela? Te habías ido a vivir con ella, ¿qué pasó? ¿Y cuál trampa, de qué hablas?

—Cuando me la volví a encontrar en el restaurante yo la apreciaba como amiga y salíamos, tú también venías con nosotros, entonces nosotros empezamos a pelear más, por celos o por cualquier cosa y eso me tenía demasiado tenso y de mal humor, ya no quería llegar a la casa porque no quería terminar peleando por cualquier cosa. Te descuidé, te dejé de enamorar día con día, dejé de decirte lo mucho que te amo, descuidé la relación, dejamos de comunicarnos, lo acepto y me arrepiento como nunca. Tú comenzaste a desconfiar de mí y eso me dolía, entonces Angela era como mi paño de lágrimas y me apoyaba, lo que yo no me daba cuenta es que era parte de su juego para hacerme caer, se hacía la que me comprendía y me entendía, entonces comenzó a recordarme los tiempos cuando éramos novios y decía que ella siempre confiaría en mí ciegamente, en pocas palabras comenzó a seducirme, sé que no toda la culpa es de ella, yo también tuve gran parte de culpa. Cuando llegaba a la casa siempre peleábamos y cuando estaba con ella me relajaba, me tranquilizaba, quiero que te quede claro que nunca estuve con ella, cuando te dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, era ella, pero jamás pasó nada. Una semana antes de que te dijera que quería un tiempo, estábamos platicando, entonces ella me dijo que todavía me amaba, que te dejara, que comenzáramos ella y yo como hace tantos años y me besó, cuando nos separamos yo estaba muy confundido y cuando llegué contigo y volvimos a pelear me comencé a preguntar si nosotros de verdad éramos el uno para el otro, comencé a dudar de nuestro amor, cosa de lo que me sigo arrepintiendo. Después de que hablé contigo y me fui al hotel, me di cuenta del error que cometí, quise volver a suplicarte que me perdonaras, pero sabía que te había hecho daño y quise darte un tiempo, en ese tiempo era como un zombi. Después, Angela me buscó y me trató de consolar, yo le dije que lo mejor era que no nos siguiéramos viendo, pero ella me dijo que había ido al doctor y que le dijo que se estaba muriendo, que tenía leucemia y que se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde, que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, y me rogó que la hiciera feliz el tiempo que le quedaba, que iniciáramos una relación y yo como estúpido le creí y acepté. Por eso la última vez que hablamos, te dije todo eso, que no podía terminar con ella porque creía que de verdad iba a morir. Cuando tú me dijiste que preferías decirle a mi hijo que yo estaba muerto, me dolió muchísimo, pero sabía que tenías razón. Una semana después decidí terminar con Angela y le dije que no podía estar con ella porque no la amaba, se puso como histérica, me golpeó y me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir. Trató de hacerme sentir mal, pero yo ya no podía sentirme más mal de lo que ya lo hacía al no tenerte, ahí decidí irme a casa de mis padres, lo único que hacía que me levantara cada día, era la esperanza de encontrarlos y recuperarlos.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que otra vez como estúpido le volviste a creer que estaba enferma?

—Porque todo era mentira, a los 3 meses de haberme ido con mis padres me llamaron al celular para informarme que Angela había tenido un accidente automovilístico, fui a verla, le pregunté al doctor que cómo estaba, él me dijo que estaba grave. Le pregunté que si su enfermedad empeoraba su estado y él me miró extrañado, le expliqué lo que ella me dijo, que tenía leucemia. Y el doctor me aclaró que ella estaba sana en ese aspecto, lo único por lo que estaba grave y casi muriéndose, era por el accidente. Después de unos días despertó solo para pedirme perdón por haberme mentido y habernos separado, dijo que esperaba que tanto tú como yo pudiéramos perdonarla y que esperaba que pudiéramos seguir juntos, después de ahí me fui, no pude quedarme, por su culpa te había perdido, luego de eso me llamaron para decirme que había fallecido, ni siquiera fui a su entierro no podía.

No lo podía creer Angela estaba muerta, a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo no le deseaba mal, pero no puedo creer cómo pudo mentir con algo tan serio como una enfermedad para tener a un hombre que no la amaba.

—Pues a pesar de todo no le guardo rencor, espero que ella se haya podido perdonar a sí misma, tú tampoco deberías de guardarle rencor, todo lo que pasó queda en el pasado y ahí lo debemos dejar para poder seguir adelante y ser felices.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón y tengo que decirte que eres maravillosa, a pesar de todo, sigues teniendo esa alma tan pura, tan buena. Te amo, Bella, por favor regresa conmigo, hagamos el intento de recuperarnos, sé que todavía me amas, sé que aunque estés con ese tipo me sigues amando a mí.

—Te amo también, te amo y sí quiero intentarlo, quiero estar contigo, creo que nunca hubo opción de olvidarte ni de dejar de amarte. Siempre seré tuya y siempre serás el amor de mi vida. —Lo besé, lo extrañaba tanto, cada noche había anhelado sus labios.

—Gracias, gracias, amor, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir. Te amo, te amo.

En eso escuchamos el llanto de nuestro bebé, cuando fuimos a verlo Ed lo cargó y al momento que lo cargó dejó de llorar, al parecer se estaba haciendo un poco mañoso cada vez que lo dejaba en la cuna lloraba porque quería que lo cargáramos. Edward le dio un beso en la frente y después se acercó a mí y me dio uno en la boca.

—Los amo a los dos, son mi luz, mi aire para respirar, sin ustedes yo ya no soy nada. —Y volvió a besarme.

6 AÑOS DESPUES…

Hoy era un día muy ajetreado y ya estaba cansada, aparte con esta panza que ando cargando, sí estaba embarazada de nuevo, tenía 5 meses de embarazo y ya sabíamos que iba a ser otra nena, 3 años después de tener a Anthony, me alivié de una hermosa princesa Renesmee Carlie, era otra pequeña copia de su papi, y digo otra porque no me equivoqué. Anthony era igualito a su papá, tanto físicamente como en su personalidad, hace unos días nos enteramos que este nuevo bebé iba a ser niña y ya teníamos el nombre. Ella se llamaría: Emma Elizabeth.

Yo no podía ser más feliz y creo que Edward tampoco, siempre teníamos una sonrisa en los labios y era el papá más consentidor del mundo. Las cosas entre nosotros iban de maravilla, claro que a veces teníamos peleas, pero siempre lo hablábamos cuando estábamos más tranquilos y lo solucionábamos, nunca discutíamos enfrente de los niños, después de haber regresado a Nueva York habíamos vendido el departamento y Edward nos compró una casa en donde sus hijos pudieran jugar a sus anchas sin estar preocupados por los vecinos. Sí habíamos tomado esas terapias, las cuales fueron de mucha ayuda, me costó un poco volver a confiar y recuperar la comunicación, pero después de ir un tiempo, el terapeuta nos dijo que estábamos listos para continuar nosotros solos y era perfecto. Mis padres y mis suegros también estaban muy felices de que hayamos arreglado las cosas y no cabían de la alegría con sus nietos, cuando regresé me puse al día con Tanya, le pedí disculpas por haberme ido como lo hice sin despedirme, pero ella dijo que me entendía y que no importaba, que sabía que tarde o temprano íbamos a volver Edward y yo porque nuestros destinos ya estaban escritos. Cuando decidí regresar a Nueva York, me dolió despedirme de mis amigos porque habían sido mi apoyo y les había tomado mucho aprecio a todos, prometieron visitarme muy seguido porque querían estar en la vida de sus sobrinos, también nosotros a veces íbamos a visitarlos a ellos. Al principio a Edward no le parecía que me llevara con Tom, pero le aclaré que solo éramos amigos y aunque alguna vez él quiso algo más, yo simplemente no pude verlo como algo más que mi amigo, gracias a Dios, al poco tiempo de haber regresado me enteré que había conocido a una chica que lo tenía completamente cautivado, cuando Edward se enteró que ya tenía novia se tranquilizó y ya aceptaba nuestra amistad, de hecho hace un año que se había casado y su mujer ya estaba a unos meses de aliviarse. Rose y Emmett también se habían casado y ellos tenían un niño de 4 años, que cuando nos veíamos se llevaba muy bien con Anthony, Alice y Jasper también se habían casado poco después que Rose y ellos tenían una nena de la edad de Renesmee, también se unió al grupo Tanya, que se llevaba muy bien con todos, pero sobre todo con Alice, me encantaba cuando nos visitaban porque éramos como una gran familia.

Y hoy era uno de esos días donde todos estábamos reunidos, porque estábamos festejando los 6 años de mi Anthony, estaba parada en la puerta del salón viendo a todos como platicaban y se carcajeaban, otros más tranquilos hablando, pero todos felices. De pronto sentí como me abrazaban por detrás, sabía que era mi Edward, le encantaba abrazarme así y poder dejar sus manos sobre mi vientre, me dio un beso en el cuello.

—En qué mundo andas, hermosa.

—En ninguno, solo estaba observando a todos, me gusta que todos estemos así de felices, ¿ya viste a tus hijos tan divertidos y contentos?

—Sí, no podría ser de otra forma. Sí, tienen una familia que los adora y sobre todo tienen una mamá hermosísima que los ama con locura. —Nuestros hijos voltearon a vernos y corrieron hacia nosotros, cuando llegaron nos abrazaron y nosotros a ellos—. Y también tienen un papá que los ama con locura. A los cuatro los amo —dijo Edward y nuestros hijos sonrieron

—Nosotros también los amamos, papás —nos dijeron nuestros pequeños.

Yo sonreí porque no podía ser más feliz, ahora estando así con mi familia me hacía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, no importa el pasado, no me importaría volver a pasar por todo lo que pasamos si el resultado iba a ser este.

Tal vez en esa separación de hace años, no supimos dónde nos perdimos, pero sí sabíamos dónde nos habíamos reencontrado, y ahora sabíamos que para no volvernos a perder como aquella vez, era necesario el amor, la confianza y la comunicación, y ahora teníamos todo eso. Hoy en día, todos los días ambos nos decíamos lo mucho que nos amábamos y seguíamos alimentando nuestro amor.

**FIN.**


End file.
